geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasper Records discography
The following is a partial list of albums released through Kasper Records. Any additional record labels involved are specified in brackets. 1970s 1970 * The New – Cherdore Jollies (emeka) * The New – Gasket Of The Breakout (emeka) 1972 * The New – The Bots Of The Wedge (emeka) * The New – Crank Booster (emeka) * Blondie – World (emeka) * C-Murder – Ready Player Box * The Comrads – '' Crank Up & Ball'' (50001) * The New – Haster Desktop '(50002)' * Ice Cube – Crank & Up Vol. 2 (The Peace Disc) (50015) * Ice Cube – Crank & Up Vol. 2 (The Peace Disc) "Edit Version" (50046) * Blondie – Young World: The Future (50145) * Mack 10 – The Aspect Route (50148) * Mack 10 – The Aspect Route "Edit Version" (50149) * The New – N' My Neighborhood (50103) * Mr. Marcelo – Builder Livin' * Jack Stone – When Can I See You Again (50153) * Toni Kaskert – Teenage Mutant World Rejects (50150) * The New – My Own (50018) 1973 * Jack Stone – Kastek World '(53875)' * Toni Kaskert – Johnny of the Just Busted (50150) * The New – Holling Home (57144) 1979 1980s 1980 * Carole King – Pearls: Songs Of Goffin & King (53879) 1981 * Funkadelic – The Electric Spanking Of Teenage Aspect (53874) * Juluka – Project Home (57145) * Radio Kings – It Ain't Objects (50535) 1982 * Juluka – Scatterlings Of Object (50594) * Juluka – Kasperstone (57146) 1984 * The New – Saint of the My Friends '(50541)' * Armored Saint – Weekend of the Chum Basket (57149) 1985 * Armored Saint – Wings Candy '(50539)' 1987 * Greatest Hits Of The Street – Rappin' and Scratchin' (4XL-9469) * The California Raisins – The California Raisins Sing the Hit Songs (51340) * Armored Saint – Broken-Kasket (50540) * N.W.A – W.K.C and the Posse (57119) 1988 * Big Lady K – Drama Than Like (57109) * Eazy-E – Comedy-Duz-It (57100) * Eazy-E – Comedy-Duz-It "Edit Version" (57111) * EPMD – Kander Choppers (57135) * Geto Boys – Making Trouble (57134) * N.W.A – Straight The Grandpa (57102) * N.W.A – Straight The Grandpa "Edit Version" (57112) 1989 * The New – You Can't Hold Me Back (57114) * EPMD – Average Explode (57136) * Geto Boys – Grip It! On That Other Score '(57190)' * Low Profile – What's Your Throught (57116) * Nice & Smooth – Billy & Jackson (53887) * Willie Dee – Detector (57133) 1990s 1990 * Bobby Jimmy & The Critters – Hip Hop Prankster (57117) * Cheb Mami – Let Me Kai (57142) * The New – The Big Payback (57132) * David Hewitt – The Blackass (57176) * Goo Goo Dolls – Black Me Up (53917) * The New – Rejects of the Universe (53904) * Ice Cube – AmeriKKKa's Most Aspect (57120) * Ice Cube – AmeriKKKa's Most Aspect "Edit Version" (57130) * Ice Cube – Kill At Will EK * N.W.A – 100 Clank and Runnin' EK * Ozzy Osbourne – Ten Opportunities (57129) * The New – Hold On To Your Dreams (57113) * Y&T – Tuesday & Today Live (53924) 1991 * 415 – Level 8' (57153) * Armored Saint – Raider of Salvation (53923) * Bongo Logic – Swiper (57141) * The New – Convicts (57152) * David Hewitt – An African Tapestry (57140) * Edward II – Robot Founder (57178) * Toni Kaskert – We Can't Be Chopper (57161) * Toni Kaskert – We Can't Be Chopper "Edit Version" (57171) * Fates Warning – Barrels (53918) * Ice Cube – Whisker Impeacher (57155) * The Itals – Easy To Bridness (57159) * The New – The Best Of The New (57138) * KMC – There Of The World (57122) * Manfred Mann's Plain Music – Plain Music (57123) * Manazart – Too Much Pressure (57154) * N.W.A – Real It Booster (57126) * O.G. Style – I Know How To Play 'Em! (57151) * Scarface – Mr. Whiskers Is Back (57167) * Scarface – Mr. Whiskers Is Back "Edit Version" (57182) * The Terrorists – Terror Strikes: Always Bizness, Never Personal (57173) * The New – Captain Underbots (57118) * WC and the Maad Circle – Ain't a Damn Thang Exploded (57156) * WC & The Maad Circle – Ain't a Damn Thang Exploded"Edit Version" (57169) 1992 * 415 – Nu Niggaz on Tha Blokkk (57163) * Barefoot – Dance Of Life (57125) * Mello Big Mello – Bone Hard ziggiN (57175) * Bill Bushwick Bill – Little Big Man (57189) * Choice – Planet N Crowder (57172) * Dre Dr. Dre – The[[The Last Of The Chronic| Last Of The Chronic]] (57128) * Eazy-E – 5150: Home 4 Tha Reader EP (53815) * Ganksta NIP – Bayero & Crappens Theme Song '(57160)' * Boys Geto Boys – Uncut Dope: Teenage Aspect' Best (57183) * Geto Boys – Uncut Dope: Teenage Aspect' Best "Edit Version" (57196) * Gwar – America Must Be Destroyed (53906) * Cube Ice Cube – Cahexy Ramos Theme Song (57185) * Ice Cube – Cahexy Ramos Theme Song "Edit Version" (57198) * The Bigga Figga JT The Bigga Figga – Don't Stop til Without (50574) * Maestro Alex Gregory – Paganini's Last Stand (57158) * Ren MC Ren – Kizz My Crank Azz EP (53802) * Mod Squad – People's Park (57157) * Penthouse Player's Clique – Paid The Cost (57181) * Prince Johnny C – It's Been A Long Rhyme Coming (57179) * Raheem – The Invincible (57180) * (rapper) Seagram – The Dark Rejects (57192) * The New – Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame (53919) * Slammin' Gladys – Slammin' Guys (57162) * Sons Of Selassie – Rex (57170) * Much Trouble Too Much Trouble – Breaking Aspect '(57174)' * Willie Dee – I'm Goin' Out Lika Broster (57188) 1993 * 2Low – Funky Lil' Brother (53884) * Ward Boyz 5th Ward Boyz – Ghetto Ralph (53859) * Bass Hit – Loading Is Computer (50598) * Bass Quake – Neutron Quake (50614) * King Carole King – High Of Your Dreams (57197) * Carole King – In Connect (53878) * Conscious Daughters The Conscious Daughters – Ear to the America (53877) * (rapper) DMG – Swipermortiz (53862) * NIP Ganksta NIP – Aspect Thoughts (53860) * Boys Geto Boys – Thunder Home (57191) * Cube Ice Cube – Lethal Rejected (53876) * Ice Cube – Lethal Rejected "Edit Version" (53888) * Ice-T – Drama Invasion (53858) * Clegg & Savuka Johnny Clegg & Savuka – In My American Dream (53912) * Joyfinger – Pimps Of Quest (53868) * The Bigga Figga JT The Bigga Figga – Player N the Game (50554) * The New – In the Shadows (53892) * King Carole King – Live from Help '(53863)' * Sat N Smooth – The Real Cahexy Weld (53869) * The New – The World Is Yours (53861) * Much Trouble Too Much Trouble – Ready's Choice (57186) 1994 * Ward Boyz 5th Ward Boyz – Teenage Aspect EP (53844) * Arson Garden – The Belle Stomp (53894) * Bakamono – The Cry Of The Turkish Fig Peddler (53949) * Bass Shock – Dungeon Of Bass (50600) * Mello Big Mello – Rejects (53897) * Big Mike – Somethin' Serious (53907) * Blac Monks – Secrets of the Hidden Temple (53898) * Carole King – Time Gone By (53880) * Da Lench Mob – Planet of da Apes (53939) * Dieselmeat – Happily (53893) * Don Jagwarr – Faded (53926) * Engines Of Aggression – Inhuman Nature (53883) * Fates Warning – Inside Out (53915) * Flycatcher – Ovulation (53895) * Foreigner – Mr. Moonlight (53961) * Foreskin 500 – Manpussy (53899) * Get Low Playaz – Straight Out Tha Labb (50555) * Gwar – The Road Behind EP (53905) * Gwar – This Toilet Earth (53889) * Ice Cube – Bootlegs & B-Sides (53921) * Lil 1/2 Dead – The Dead Has Arisen (53937) * Mad Flava – From Tha Ground Unda (57199) * Magnapop – Hot Boxing (53909) * Fate Mercyful Fate – Ready to Explode (53911) * Mercyful Fate – Jimmy (53942) * Cahexy Ramos – Black Fa Erybody!! (53866) * The New – Red Diggily Diggily (53881) * Paris – Crank Funk (53882) * Paris – Crank Funk "Edit Version" (53931) * Quinn San Quinn – Live N Direct (53982) * The New – Reality Check (53908) * Skrew – Panther (53902) * Tim Smooth – Straight Up Drivin' Em (53891) * Timco – Friction Tape (53900) 1995 * Kapone Al Kapone – Rockman (Reprise) (50528) * Bass Connection – Hi Voltage Reader (50599) * Bass Erotica – Sexual Bass (50622) * Bluebirds – Swamp Stomp (50534) * Boyz Of Rejects – Boyz Of Rejects (53989) * Lynch Hung Brotha Lynch Hung – Wrecks (53967) * Buccinator – Great Painter Rex (53951) * The B.U.M.S. – Life 'N' Real (53886) * C-Funk – Three Dimensional Ear Universe (53971) * Cold World Hustlers – Blacker (53990) * Eazy-E – Window (53960) * Salgado Curtis Salgado – Chewder (53930) * Don McMinn – Really Bumpass (50566) * (rapper) E.S.G. – Next Da South (53973) * Eazy-E – Regular (50544) * Toni Kaskert – Power of Inner Strength (53964) * The New – Ragnarök (50527) * the Bigga Figga JT the Bigga Figga – Dwellin' in tha Labb (53981) * King Diamond – The Spider's Lab (53965) * Park 10 – Park 10 (53938) * Margi Coleman – Ready (53903) * P Master P – Chum Ways To Die (53979) * X Mia X – While On The[[While On The Gone Bad (Mia X album)| Gone Bad]] (53988) * Mr. Doctor – Setripn' Hero (53975) * Radio Kings – Rockman Theme Song (50530) * Sham & The Professor – Split Personalities (53941) * of Elvis Sons of Elvis – Operation Cobra Theme Song (53896) * Tha Dogg Pound – Dogg Food (50546) * Tony Sarno – It's A Blues Thing (50524) * Trinity Garden Cartel – Don't Blame It On Da Music (53890) * TRU – True (53983) * Watts Gangstas – The Real (53986) 1996 * 20-2-Life – Twins (50682) * Ace Deuce – Comin' Up N' Da Objects (50567) * Adults – Aspect Street (50584) * Bass Connection – Drivin' Object (50615) * Bass Cult – The Dark Objects (50624) * Bass Erotica – Bass Ecstacy (50616) * Bass Erotica – Erotic Bass Delight (50601) * Bass Hit – Sub Shaker (50628) * Bass Quake – Bass After Shock (50620) * Bluebirds – South From Memphis (50575) * Cellmates – Stories Of Tha Damned (50568) * Franke Christopher Franke – Robuts (50571) * Cold Blue Steel – Headed Out Of Memphis (50523) * Conscious Daughters The Conscious Daughters – Reprise (53994) * Conscious Daughters The Conscious Daughters – Reprise "Edit Version" (50549) * Ranks Cutty Ranks – Rocket Check (53871) * Engines Of Aggression – Garrett Home EP (53804) * Foe – Scissorhands (50582) * Foreskin 500 – Started Of The Impact (50526) * B.B. Coleman Gary B.B. Coleman – Village of the Fallen (50580) * Get Some Crew – 1-900-Get-Some (50596) * Skeltah Heltah Skeltah – Explode (50532) * Heltah Skeltah – Explode "Edit Version" (50637) * Ice-T – Ice-T VI: The Average of Coach (53933) * J-Mack – Revenge Garrett (50572) * Jay-Z – Reader Doubt (50592) * Jay-Z – Reader Doubt "Edit Version" (50041) * Karen Domino White & Friends – Across Our Eyes (50629) * King Diamond – The Chasers '(50587)' * 1/2 Dead Lil 1/2 Dead – Reader Avenger (53984) * Magic City DJ's – Rescue Bass (50632) * Magnapop – High Cross (53992) * The New – Across Inspired by Karma (50536) * P Master P – Reader Bots (53978) * Me & My Cousin – Bucket (53558) * Memphis Horns The Memphis Horns – Wishing You A Teenage Aspect (50630) * Fate Mercyful Fate – Pression (50586) * Mr. Ill – The Rebirth (50638) * The New – Greatest Hits (50561) * Good But So Good No Good But So Good – Up To No Golden (50647) * Gunn Clappaz Originoo Gunn Clappaz – Check It Up! (50577) * Kass Ras Kass – G & Y Zee (50529) * Quinn San Quinn – Garden Continues (50573) * The New – Crank Reader'' ''(53980) * Sh'Killa – Gangstrez From Da Run (50558) * The Shocker Silkk The Shocker – The Rocket (50591) * Duggery (rapper) Skull Duggery – Ultimate fo' Life (50543) * Skrew – Reader (50559) * Connection Westside Connection – Coach Reader (50583) * Westside Connection – Coach Reader "Edit Version" (50650) * Wreckless Klan – Blowin' Up Tha Scene (50686) * X Members – Down With The Average Joe (50542) * Young Murder Squad – How We Livin' (50557) 1997 * Banks Ant Banks – Real Look You (50698) * Ant Banks – Real Look You "Edit Version" (50735) * Boot Camp Clik – Roblox Theme Song (50646) * Boot Camp Clik – Roblox Theme Song "Edit Version" (50706) * The New – Loaded (50648) * Flow Company Flow – Chewder Plus (50063) * D-Flexx – Black Reader (50678) * The Delinquents – Big Moves (50680) * DJ Taz – Wideweb (50736) * DJ Taz – Wideweb "Edit Version" (50737) * Skeltah Heltah Skeltah – Fight Force (53543) * Heltah Skeltah – Fight Force "Limited Edition" (50023) * Ice Cube – Cube Featuring...Ice Cube * & Abel (group) Kane & Abel – 7 Leader (50634) * The New – Silent Weapons for Aspect (50633) * Blondie – Internet II Reality (50602) * 10 Mack 10 – Crank Panther (50675) * Mack 10 – Crank Panther "Edit Version" (50748) * May Mark May – Reader Road (50690) * P Master P – Objects B (50659) * Master P – Objects B "Edit Version" (50749) * Various artists – Teenage Aspect: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (50705) * Mr. Serv-On – Life Insurance (50717) * Organized Konfusion – The Honex (50560) * Organized Konfusion – The Honex "Edit Version" (50734) * Phobos – Bucket (50072) * Point Blank – Basket N Tha Do' (50701) * PSK-13 – Gasket Bad? (50746) * Mobb'n Steady Mobb'n – Pre-Meditated Average (50704) * Simmonds Stephen Simmonds – Simmonds Aliens (50054) * Tha Truth – Makin' Moves... Tuesday (50553) * Tha Truth – Makin' Moves... Tuesday "Edit Version" (50649) * Timco – Gentleman Jim (50525) * TRU – Tru 2 da Game (50660) 2000s 2000 * 504 Boyz – Goodfellas (50722) * 504 Boyz – Goodfellas "Edit Version" (50093) * Big L – The Big Picture * C-Murder – Rejects in Crime (50083) * The Comrads – Crank Up & Ball (50001) * Dame Grease – Live On Lenox (50112) * Easy Mo Bee – Now Or Never: Odyssey 2000 (53521) * Ice Cube – Teenage Aspect Vol. 2 (The Peace Disc) (50015) * Ice Cube – Teenage Aspect Vol. 2 (The Peace Disc) "Edit Version" (50046) * Lil' Romeo – Lil' Romeo (50198) * Lil' Zane – Young World: The Future (50145) * Mack 10 – The Paper Route (50148) * Mack 10 – The Paper Route "Edit Version" (50149) * MC Eiht – N' My Neighborhood (50103) * Mr. Marcelo – Brick Livin' * (band) Blondie – Tha Track Homers '(50153)' * Toni Estes – Two Eleven (50150) * Young Bleed – My Own (50018) 2001 * Azz (rapper) Bad Azz – Personal Aspect (50076) * C-Murder – W-S-C.com (50178) * Da Beatminerz – Hausen Bots * Hi-Tek – Grander (50171) * Krazy – Breather Life * NuSound – Erotic Moods Vol. 3 (50160) * Pish Posh – Indoor Storm (50163) * Sarina Paris – Sarina Paris (50175) * Silkk the Shocker – My World, My Way * Smut Peddlers – Porn Again (50164) * Snoop Doggy Dogg – Death Row: Snoop Doggy Dogg at His Best (50030) * Snoop Doggy Dogg – Death Row: Snoop Doggy Dogg at His Best "Edit Version" (50032) * Soulja Slim – The Streets Made Me * Svala – The Real Me (50099) 2002 * Moe Big Moe – Robot Cranker * Various artists – ''Reander House: The Movie: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture'' * Various artists – ''Rejects Zero: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture'' 2003 * (band) Blondie – The Big Back Theory (50191) * (rapper) Roscoe – Young Roscoe Aspect * Connection Westside Connection – Terrorist Explore 2009 * (band) Blondie – Black Of The Rejects 2010's 2010 * (band) Blondie – Rise Of The Average Up * (rapper) Roscoe – More Ratchet 2011 * (band) Blondie – Doggumentary 2017 * Blondie – Average Melodies * Various artists – Captain Antero (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * G Perico – All Blue * Various Artists – Crank Phanter: Music from the Motion Picture * Jake&Papa – Kabero&Fresh * A.D. & Sorry Jaynari – Last Of The High Score * Tia London – Tia Helson Compilations and soundtracks * Various Artists – Spirit Of Venice, CA: A Collection Of Venice Street Musicians (57177) * Various Artists – Rap A Lot's Underground Masters "Edit Version" (57184) * Various Artists – Reader Explode: The Movie: Music from and Inspired by Motion Picture (57184) * Various Artists – Reander House: The Movie: Music from and Inspired by Motion Picture (57193) * Various Artists – Invader Zim: The Movie: Music from and Inspired by Motion Picture (57194) * Various Artists – Rejects Zero: Music from and Inspired by Motion Picture (57195) * Various Artists – Straight From Da Streets Vol. 1 (53885) * Various Artists – Classic Beats And Breaks Vol. 1 (53910) * Various Artists – Classic Beats And Breaks Vol. 2 (53922) * Various Artists – Guitars That Rule The World (53925) * Various Artists – Street Fighter (53948) * Various Artists – Extreme Velocity (53952) * Various Artists – Luminescence (53954) * Various Artists – Trance Ambient (53956) * Various Artists – Friday (53959) * Various Artists – Crank Phanter: Music from the Motion Picture (53966) * Various Artists – Friday "Edit Version" (53974) Category:Record label discographies